


Collision

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

It started off with a soccer ball, a field, the sun over their heads, and a blue sky painting the canvas to their memory. It started off with a hit to his face, a laugh with an apology, a grin from him too, followed by an insult.  
  
Years ago, they had collided so fast, so unbelievably fast, that it was a surprise they didn't tumble, crash, and burn like a pair of meteors soaring through the sky that burned, and dissolved into time.  
  
Their gravitation to each other was so powerful; it made their collision painful. A pain they both shared; a pain that often surfaced throughout their years of being together in a clenching, twisting pain that squeezed, and suffocated them both.  
  
It was like being pulled under water, and only allowed to the surface for a breath of air they longed to absorb in to their lungs for as long as possible without choking on the waves of water that swallowed them whole again. It was like clinging to the last shred of life by a thin thread of hope that was dangled in your face, barely close enough to reach, yet so far away when you tried to close your palm around it.  
  
It was a surprise they didn't just tear at each other years ago, caved into their selfish wants and needs, their aches, their hopes, their dreams.  
  
It was like being left for dead, to suffer and be left in your own misery.  
  
It had been like a cold drink, on a scorching, hot, summer day.  
  
Broken, jagged, suffocating, _burning_.  
  
This was them. This, _this_ was Akira and Kouyou. Something only they understood from years, and years of being together, of crashing, burning, drowning, suffocating, aching, colliding, twisting, squeezing, _living_.  
  
It was just them.  
  
But it was something only they understood.  
  
Once again, they had collided, their bodies lay tangled under crisp white sheets, sweat clinging to flesh, skin against skin, mouths parting for air, crashing together again without hesitation.  
  
"Kouyou," a gasped breath, and a dip of his head caught all the clusters of stars that streaked through closed eye lids.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
It was their impact, it was their universes crashing together, and it was their bonds that choked them.  
  
It was like a fresh breath of cold mountain air, that burned their insides. It was like a bird with a broken wing, fragile, twisted in pain, but being treated with the utmost care. It was like a flame snapping, and crackling, biting the oxygen for life, kept alive by the collisions of millions of atoms; tiny universes swooping and circling its chemical components.  
  
It was them. Like the sun's fire burning through their souls, like cosmic ice piercing through their core; teeth and tongues twisted and danced, biting in a prayer of longing.  
  
And through whispered breaths, chaste kisses, wanton moans, and mingled hums, Akira collided so fiercely with Kouyou that it hurt.  
  
But this was how they were.  
  
When all was said and done, their collision had been like meteors; like two stars sifting through a galaxy of atomic dances, wavelengths of radiation that connected and tangled them; it was like stardust that lingered in the wake of their collision.  
  
 _– I love you._  
  
It _finally_ made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i just wrote. i forgot to edit it, and it probably doesn't make sense orz


End file.
